county wars
by special agent leia janeway
Summary: this story was voted one of the top parody stories of the star wars catorgory n a national poll this march. if you review it i will add the rest of the chapters however if no one does then i shall be forced to remove it. i will beg if nes cos i would love


EXT. SHOEBURY EAST BEACH - DAY.  
  
Young female (small with blonde hair tied up in two plaits) and her master (a tall female with brown curly hair and green eyes). Sitting on the beach. A wide angle establishing shot.  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:  
But Master Poda, I don't understand, the Canvey Wrongens have been the enemy for years why now?  
  
PODA:  
Patience my child, explain itself in time it will.  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:  
Yes my master.  
  
PODA:  
Good now go and continue with your training.  
  
A series of shot reverse shot close ups.  
  
INTERNAL OF AN OLD LOOKING WW2 ARMY BUNKER.  
  
Man (dark hair short and cropped, quite short) tied to chair in middle of room. Another man (dark hair short tall) is standing over him. There are soldiers dotted around room. A female (red hair quite tall) stands in corner. Wide angle of whole room.  
  
HANS DUCHOVNY:  
Well Dan Slipwalker. I will ask you one more time - where is the secret location of Princess Nichia.  
  
DAN SLIPWALKER:  
I will not tell you.  
  
HANS DUCHOVNY:  
I know she is not with the other Shoebury Wrongens on Aplha.  
  
Shot reverse shot between the two men.  
TEA LEONI:  
Hans Duchovny here now!  
  
Close up of Leoni.  
  
HANS DUCHOVNY:  
Yes Ma'am.  
  
TEA LEONI:  
This Shoebury scum will never talk we shall have to try a new method to get the Princess here. BAIT!  
  
Shot reverse shot then a lingering close up of Leoni. She injects Slipwalker with a needle and he becomes zombie like.  
  
INTERNAL OF BEACH HUT.  
Princess Nichia sitting down. She then hears a beep coming from the computer. She gets up and looks at the screen. Close up.  
  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:  
Master we are getting a transmission from the planet Shoebury. It is from the Shoebury Wrongens. It has been forwarded here.  
  
Poda walks in room. Camera pans to follow him as he walks to computer.  
  
PODA:  
On screen  
  
Close up.  
  
VOICE ON SCREEN (TEA LEONI):  
Hello there Princess, if you're watching this then I assume that you are with Poda. Anyway to the point I have something that I believe might interest you. Dan Slipwalker. He is here with me. Call off your pitiful police and he will be returned if not then bye bye Dan Slipwalker.  
  
Lingering long shot of view screen.  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:  
Oh my god, I have to go to them. I must save Dan.  
  
PODA:   
You will not go my child. It is not for you to do. We will wait for the others to join us here then we will discuss what course of action to take.  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:   
But that will take days. They may kill him by then.  
  
PODA:   
Patience my child, patience.  
  
Series of shot reverse shot.  
Long shot. Princess runs off to a car and drives off of screen. Camera zooms into a close up of a sign post saying 'CANVEY 10miles'.  
  
INTERNAL OF BUNKER.  
Soldier walks into bunker and towards Tea Leoni who is sitting on a chair watching a view screen with the Princess on it.  
Long shot as soldier walks in.  
  
SOLDIER:  
She has arrived Ma'am.  
  
TEA LEONI:  
Let her come, then when she gets close enough launch an attack. I want her brought to me alive.  
  
The whole scene is a long shot.  
  
EXTERNAL OF FIELD.  
Princess is looking around gun in hand. She sees a bunker and walks closer. She hears a noise so she turns around and sees an army of soldiers walking towards her.  
Start with close up of Princess then cut to a long shot of all characters.  
  
SOLDIER:  
Halt there. Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head. Take her to the Mistress.  
  
Close-up of guard.  
Princess is grabbed by soldiers. She struggles to try and get free. The soldiers beat her.  
Wide angle of whole movement.  
  
SOLDIER:   
Apologise to the mistress for the state in which her package has arrived but tell her force was needed to get her here. She will understand.  
  
SOLDIER 2:  
Yes sir.  
  
Series of shot reverse shot. Then cut to a close up of Princess then zoom out as the soldiers walk away.  
  
INTERNAL OF BUNKER.  
Long shot of soldiers walking into room. Cut to a long shot of Leoni and Hans.  
Princess is shoved in front of the two people.  
  
TEA LEONI:  
Princess nice to see you again. You're just in time to see my special present. Bring in Dan Slipwalker.  
  
Close up of Leoni.  
Slipwalker walks into room and stands next to Leoni. The three stand in line. Hans, Leoni, Slipwalker.  
  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:  
Dan, Dan, what's going on?  
  
TEA LEONI:  
As you can see Dan Slipwalker is now mine. As will you.  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:  
Dan would never betray us. Nooooooooooooooo.  
  
Series of shot reverse shot close ups.  
Han steps towards the Princess and grabs her arm.  
Midshot of her looking at him.  
  
HANS DUCHOVNY:  
Your choice Princess join us or be destroyed.  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:  
I will never join you.  
  
TEA LEONI:  
So be it. Han take the Princess to the detention centre and await further orders.  
  
Close up of Leoni.  
Han walks Princess out of bunker. She keeps looking back at Slipwalker.  
Long shot as they walk out of shot.  
EXTERNAL OF BUNKER.  
Han takes the Princess outside. He then unties her hands.  
Series of shot reverse shot.  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:   
What are you doing?  
  
HANS DUCHOVNY:  
Rescuing you Princess why you wanna stay?  
  
PRINCESS NICHIA:   
I don't understand. I thought you belonged to Leoni.  
  
HANS DUCHOVNY:  
I have been working as a spy Nichia. Working for Shoebury. Doing it all for you. I love you Princess.  
  
Close up of Princesses shocked face.  
  
  
  



End file.
